iCan't Believe It's Happening
by likea.melodyy
Summary: Sam finally admits to loving Freddie. Problem... Freddie gets a girl. Is Sam going to be able to tell Freddie how she feels? Will Freddie accept her?


iCan't Believe It

-Trailer for iCarly movie-

Narrator: Jennifer Caitlyn was an outcast of the school.

Jennifer (Freddie): Why am I always out casted?

Krissy (Sam): Because you got a girl's name.

Narrator: All he wanted was to date Krissy.

Jennifer: All I want is you!

Krissy: Say what?

Narrator: Again and again, he got turned down.

Krissy: GET AWAY FROM ME.

Jennifer: NOOOO.

Narrator: But somewhere down the line, he got her.

Krissy: Jennifer… I don't know how this happened, but I fell for you, somewhere down the line.

Jennifer: REALLY?

Krissy: Yeah.

Narrator: Jennifer Caitlyn: Weirdo Movie! It's very weird!

Sam: HEY iCARLY FANS! That was the new Jennifer Caitlyn movie starring our cameraman, Freddie Benson, and me, Sam Puckett.

Carly: That's all for iCarly!

Both: SEE YA.

*Theme Song*

Sam and Carly are hanging out in Carly's apartment as always. They're watching a video on Splash Face of kissing slip ups.

Carly: You know what I always wondered?

Sam: What?

Carly: That time you and Freddie kissed… Why'd you guys choose each other?

Sam: *Shrugs* we didn't plan it, it just happened, seeing as how we were right across from each other. Why?

Carly: It's just… Weird. You guys HATE each other, but you guys kissed.

Sam: So? You never had interest in Freddie, but you went out with him after he saved you.

Carly: Well, I owed it to him, he saved my life and I pay him back by going out with him.

Sam: I guess…

Carly: You guess? Did you ever feel uncomfortable about me and Freddie?

Sam: Well, it was weird. I wasn't happy about it, I can tell you that.

Carly: Why'd it bother you that me and Freddie went out? *Jokingly* Do you like him or something?

Sam: *Looks down and around awkwardly*

Carly: YOU LIKE FREDDIE?

Sam: *put fingers to her lips* SHHHHHH. Can you keep it down?

Carly: I'm sorry, but… When did you start liking him? You always hated him!

Sam: Well…. Remember how I told you guys that when I liked a guy, I would… Mess with him and tease him? It was also when he went out with you, I felt jealousy. And when he and I kissed, I felt more than just hatred for him.

Carly: Ah. Do you plan on telling him?

Sam: No. Maybe. I don't know.

Carly: Why don't you? He might like you back.

Sam: *Smirks* That'll be the day. Freddie has never had an interest in me, ever. He probably hates my guts for all the pain I've caused him.

Carly: Well, you never know. You should ask him.

Sam: *Half smiles* Maybe, I will. I'll tell him when—

Freddie comes in through the door frantically.

Freddie: YOU GUYS WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!

Carly: What happened?

Freddie: You know that girl in my Bio class right?

Sam: Yeah, that Nina girl. What about her?

Freddie: Well, I—

Sam: Wait. Hold on. Can I um—

Freddie: No, hold that thought. I asked her out and she said yes!

Sam: *Her jaw drops*

Carly: *Goes wide eyed* Ohh, that's… Nice.

Sam: *chokes up* Yeah… I hope you two are happy together.

Freddie: Yeah, it's great! She and I are going to meet up at the Groovy Smoothie, you guys wanna come?

Sam: No, I'm fine.

Carly: Yeah, you two should get some alone time together.

Freddie: *Smiling* Alright, I'll catch up with you guys, later. Bye!

Freddie heads for the door, but stops.

Freddie: Wait, Sam. What were you going to say?

Sam: Huh? Oh… It's... Nothing, really.

Freddie: Oh, okay. I'll see you guys for iCarly.

Freddie leaves Carly's apartment is out of sight. Sam heads towards the couch with her jaw still dropped and looking upset.

Carly: Sam…

Sam: I told you… He'd never go out with a girl like me. He wants a feminine girl who can actually do Biology.

Carly: *Slides next to Sam* that's not true. He just doesn't know that you like him, if he did, I'm sure he'd go out with you.

Sam: He wouldn't go out with me, even if I were the last girl on Earth. You know it and I know it.

Carly: Sam…

Sam: I don't want to hear it. I'm goin' home.

Freddie comes in for rehearsal.

Freddie: Hey Carly. Where's Sam?

Carly: She's on her way, over.

Freddie: Wasn't she here about an hour ago?

Carly: Yeah, but she went home for a while.

Freddie: Do you know why?

Carly: Yeah.

Freddie: *Gives Carly a look* Aren't you going to tell me?

Carly: *Makes a look uncomfort* I would, but I can't.

Freddie: Why can't you just tell me?

Carly: Cause it's not my secret to tell.

Freddie: Well, I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind you telling me.

Carly: Okay, well. Sam's upset because—

Sam comes in.

Sam: Hey, guys.

Freddie: Sam, are you okay?

Sam: Yeah, I'm fine.

Freddie: Carly said that you left. Why'd you leave?

Sam: What do you care?

Freddie: *Drawn back* I don't.

Sam: Okay, then. So mind your own business.

Freddie: Alright. Well, we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2….

Sam: I'm Sam!

Carly: And I'm Carly!

Both: Welcome to !

Sam presses the remote and cheering starts.

Carly: Our first bit is Can You Guess This Food?

Sam: Carly is going to blindfold me and make me smell different sorts of foods and I have to guess what they are.

Carly blind folds Sam.

Carly: Alright, our first sample is going to pop up on the screen and let's see if Sam can guess it.

Carly grabs a bowl of bacon.

Sam: Hmm… I know this better than anyone. BACON.

Carly grabs Fried chicken.

Sam: FRIED CHICKEN.

Carly: Two more.

Sam: Aight.

Carly grabs potato salad.

Sam: Potato salad.

Carly grabs a cup of soup.

Sam: Oh, momma knows this. Hikebell's Gumbo!

Sam unblind folds herself.

Carly: You got them all correct!

Sam: YEAH!

Sam starts eating the Fried Chicken.

Carly looks at Sam in an awkward way.

Carly: Okay.. That's all for iCarly!

Sam: Catch us every day on !

Both: SEE YA.

Freddie: And we're out.

Sam: Alright, well I'm outta here.

Freddie: You're not gonna go to the Groovy Smoothie with us?

Sam: Who's going?

Carly: Me, Freddie, and Nina.

Sam: Um… Yeah, I think I'll pass.

Freddie: Sam, are you okay?

Sam: *About to leave* Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… Tired… Uh... I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Freddie: *Exhales and goes after Sam* Sam!

Sam: *Sighs and turns around* What?

Freddie: What's up with you? You don't seem to want to be around me and you haven't been messing with me like you used to.

Sam: Like I said... I'm tired.

Freddie: Sam, would you just tell me what's wrong? I know you don't get tired like this.

Sam: *sighs* Freddie… I—I—

Freddie: You…?

Sam: I— *Closes her eyes and exhales again* Freddie… *takes a step forward and kisses him* that should be enough said….

Sam walks out of the apartment and heads home.

Freddie walks back into the iCarly stage.

Carly: Are you okay?

Freddie: Uh… Yeah.

Carly: You sure? You look like you just saw a ghost.

Freddie: Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go. Nina said she'd meet us at the Groovy Smoothie.

Carly: Alright.

They go to the Groovy Smoothie and see Nina.

Freddie: Hey, beautiful.

Nina: Hey there.

Carly: Hi, I'm Carly.

Nina: Yeah, I see you with Freddie in the halls, all the time. Oh, and you're on iCarly. Wasn't there another girl, though?

Carly: Oh! Sam. She couldn't make it.

Freddie: Yeah… She's tired, today.

Nina: Oh, so… Carly. Tell me about yourself.

Carly: Um… Well… I live in Bushwell with my brother, Spencer. I have AP English with you. Sam and Freddie are my best friends.

Nina: Ohh. I see. I've seen your brother, too! He's hilarious!

Carly: Yeah. *laughs*

T-Bo: Ya'll wanna buy a bagel?

Freddie: No, thanks.

T-Bo: How about you ladies?

Nina and Carly shake their head.

Carly: No, thanks. We're not hungry.

T-Bo: Where's Sam?

Freddie: At home.

Nina: She's tired.

T-Bo: Want a girl a bagel for her?

Carly and Freddie: NO.

T-Bo walks away.

Freddie: I have to use the bathroom.

Nina: Alright. *Smiles at him*

Carly: So… You and Freddie, huh?

Nina: Yeah, he's so sweet.

Carly: Yeah, he is.

Nina: So… Freddie tells me that you and him used to go out?

Carly: Sort of. He saved me and I felt like I owed to him.

Nina: Oh, I see. Did you kiss him?

Carly: Um… I would think so. I thought I loved him, but I was only grateful that he saved me.

Nina: Is he a good kisser?

Carly: Yeah, he's alright. Have you guys kissed?

Nina: Nah, we're waiting for the right moment.

Carly: It'll come and I'm sure you two will enjoy it very much.

Nina: I hope so.

Freddie comes back.

Freddie: Hey. What were you guys talking about?

Nina: Oh, just the past.

Freddie: Oh? Which parts?

Carly: That you and I used to go out.

Nina: Carly tells me that you're an alright kisser.

Freddie: Um… I guess?

And awkward silence forms.

Nina: Anyways… I have to get home. It's almost 6.

Freddie: Alright. I'll walk you.

Carly: You two have fun.

Walking up Nina's porch.

Nina: Thanks for walking me.

Freddie: *Gives a nod* Your welcome.

Nina: Night. *Gives him a kiss*

Freddie: Night.

Freddie walks away from her porch and Nina watches him.

The next day at school, Sam is at her locker.

Freddie: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Hey…

Freddie: Are you okay? You look kind of—

Sam: I gotta get to class.

Freddie: What? Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes.

Sam: Oh, yeah. I have to finish a few assignments.

Freddie: But you never—

Sam: I'll see you later.

Freddie: *Stands there confused*

Carly: *Comes in and sees Freddie* Hey. Why're you standing there all awkward?

Freddie: *Pulls Carly aside* Have you noticed Sam is acting very weird?

Carly: How so?

Freddie: She seems to be ignoring me. Yesterday, before she left, she tried telling me something, but instead, just kissed me and ran away. And just now before she left, she just said hey and went to class to "finish a few assignments".

Carly: *Looks shocked* She kissed you?

Freddie: Yeah, but it's weird because she and I promised to never do it again.

Carly: I think you should talk to Sam.

Freddie: Is there something you know that I should know?

Carly: Freddie…. Sam's going to kill me for telling you, but she—

Nina: Hey, Freddie! Hey, Carly!

Freddie: Hey.

Carly: Hey.

Nina: *kisses Freddie* What're you guys talking about?

Freddie: Uhh…. Just the next segment for iCarly.

Carly: Yeah.

Nina: What's it going to be about?

Freddie: We'll surprise you when you watch it tonight.

Nina: Okay. Well, I'mma go to class.

Nina leaves.

Carly: When did you and Nina start kissing?

Freddie: She kisses me. And it was last night after I walked her home. So what were you saying?

Carly: Um… Sam—

The school bell rings.

Freddie: Oh, we'd better head to class.

Carly: Yeah… Just talk to Sam. I'll tell her to meet you at the studio.

Freddie: Alright.

Sam is walking into the iCarly room and Freddie is in there.

Sam: Oh… Hey Freddie.

Freddie: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Is Carly around?

Freddie: No, but I need to talk to you.

Sam: About?

Freddie: Why you've been acting so weird.

Sam: I'm not acting weird. Just because I haven't been messing with you doesn't mean something's wrong.

Freddie: Sam, it's not only that. Every time you see me, you don't seem to want to talk to me and when you do, you cut it short and leave.

Sam: So? I'm just not in the mood for talking.

Freddie: I know that's not it. What was that kiss about? You said we'd never speak of it or do it again, yet you did it again. If there's something you want to tell me, tell me. I'm all ears.

Sam: Freddie, I want to tell you, but it's hard, we don't get along and telling you this would just screw everything up more than it already is.

Freddie: *Walks towards Sam* Not telling me isn't going to change a thing. I'd rather you make fun of me than just say hi and leave. What was the kiss about?

Sam: *Sighs* this isn't easy, so… I'll just text it to you.

Freddie: Fine.

Sam's text: im in luv wit u

Freddie: *Looks at his phone, reads it, looks back up*Sam…

Sam: I know. You don't feel the same way and from how I act, it's never going to be that way. I understand.

Freddie: Sam… I'll tell you something that I never admitted to anyone. I even tried denying it to myself, but when we shared our first kiss with each other, I felt something. I felt something that not even Carly could make me feel. I hated that I would never get to have that feeling again. And when you kissed me yesterday, I felt it again, but when Nina kissed me—

Sam: *Tearing* Don't tell me. You felt something better…

Freddie: No. It wasn't anything like it was compared to you. Even though our kiss wasn't the best kiss we've ever had in our lives, it gave me the best feeling.

Sam: *Tears start rolling down* It doesn't matter that you spilled your heart out to me, because it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean you feel the same way and it doesn't matter because you're with Nina and you'll always be in love with Carly and I'll always be the one you hate the most.

Freddie: You're wrong, again… I stopped loving Carly that night we kissed. That spark that we had made me love you. All those times we fought, it was my way of getting closer to you. I kept telling myself that I loved Carly, because I never thought I'd get the chance with you.

Sam: *Tears still rolling down* Still doesn't make a difference. You're with Nina and I'm not going to let you break her heart because of me.

Freddie: Sam… *Pulls her into him and hugs her*

As Sam cries in Freddie's arms, Nina is behind the door listening.

The next day at school

Freddie sees Nina

Freddie: Good morning, sunshine.

Nina turns around.

Freddie: Am I in trouble?

Nina: Freddie… I think we should break up.

Freddie: What?

Nina: You're in love Sam.

Freddie: How'd you know that?

Nina: Yesterday, when you were in the studio… I heard you and Sam talking.

Freddie: What were you doing at the studio?

Nina: That's not important. The thing is… If you love Sam, be with her. She may not be the nicest, but I know she's a great girl. I wish I got to officially meet her.

Freddie: I'm sorry you had to hear all that… I know it makes me a jerk for getting with you knowing that I was with Sam.

Nina: *Half smiles* No, it's okay. You never thought Sam would feel the same way. It's only normal to date around rather than waiting for someone who may never come.

Freddie: *Does his famous half smile*Thanks for understanding.

Nina and Freddie hug and Freddie runs to look for Sam.

Freddie runs around Bushwell to look for Sam.

He goes to the fire escape where they first kissed and Sam is listening to the exact song they first kissed to.

Freddie: Sam! I've been looking all over for you.

Sam: *Turns around* Why?

Freddie: I wanna make things right. Can I come in?

Sam: Sure.

Freddie: *Sits in the exact spot Sam sat in iKiss* I need to talk to you.

Sam: *Sits in the exact spot that Freddie sat in iKiss* Okay, I'm listening.

Freddie: Nina and I broke up.

Sam: Why?

Freddie: She heard you and I talking yesterday and told me today, if I loved you, I should be with you.

Sam: *Raises eyebrows* She wasn't upset like any other teenage girl?

Freddie: No, she said she understands where we're both coming from.

Sam: Well, she seems like a great girl… I wish I got to officially meet her.

Freddie: Heh, it's funny. She said the same thing about you.

Sam: Yeah, if only it were true.

Freddie: It is true. You may sometimes cause me physical pain and emotional, I know that you're a great girl and great friend.

Sam: *Smiles* thanks.

Freddie: I just hope you're willing to put those two words together and be a great girlfriend for me.

Sam: *Jaw drops*Fredweirdo, is that your way of asking me out?

Freddie: It's great to hear you say that, Puckett.

Sam: *Smiles wider* Anyways, yes. I will.

Freddie: *Raises his eyebrows* you will?

Sam: Yes.

Freddie: Alright, then!

Sam: Alright. *Awkward silence* so… What should be our first act as a couple?

Freddie: Well… I guess we could start off by kissing on it.

Sam: Alright.

Freddie is just sitting there looking around.

Sam: Well… Lean.

Freddie leans towards Sam and softly presses his lips against hers. As they kiss, Freddie cups Sam's cheek and they pull away.

Freddie: Well… That was…

Sam: More electrifying…

Freddie: A lot more… Wanna go tell Carly, now?

Sam: Now, there's an idea. Okay, let's go. *Starts walking out of the fire escape*

Freddie: *Grabs Sam's hand and entwines his fingers through hers* you didn't think I'd let you go alone, did you?

Sam: *Half smile* didn't think of it.

Freddie and Sam walk to Carly's apartment door.

Freddie knocks and Spencer opens the door and sees Sam and Freddie holding hands.

Spencer: *Smiles* I always knew you two would end up together. Congratulations.

Freddie: *Smiles back* thanks. Where's Carly?

Spencer: She's upstairs.

Sam: Cool.

They pass Spencer and go upstairs hand in hand still.

Spencer watches them go upstairs together and smiles.

Spencer: I always knew they'd wind up together.

***hey this is my first fan fiction ever. So… PLEASE be nice. D:**

**It seems more like a play, though, because.. Wel.. I don't know. Anyways. Um.. Tell me what you think? :P**


End file.
